The present invention relates to high polyethylene laminated sign post assembly for mounting a laminated polyethylene sign.
Common methods of mounting signs generally require fasteners and one or more sign posts. Some mounting assemblies, such as those used in the real estate industry require a wooden post with bolts which are used in the field to attach the sign to the post. Theses types of posts have an L-shape with a colorful advertising sign hung by chains attached to the overhead section of the post. The post is supported in the ground by digging a hole in the seller's front yard and planting the post. After use, the post is removed from the ground and returned to the agency or contractor. Wooden sign posts are aesthetically pleasing, but must be painted and protected against deterioration by treatment. Wood is also much more expensive today and the post designs offered in wood are expensive to customize.
Metal sign assemblies are offered for their durability and ruggedness. Most metal sign post assemblies are preassembled so there is no field work. Other types of larger metal sign posts require cumbersome brackets and paint. The metal presentation is undesirable for aesthetic reasons.
Signs generally come in a variety of forms and for different displays (such as speed limit signs) and information signs (e.g., historical markers, and signs indicating direction and distance to a given city or town) represent just a few types of signs. Usually, all of the information on the sign is painted or otherwise printed thereon in large, easily read letters and symbols.
Another common type of informational sign is a “For Sale” sign announcing that a house is for sale. Such a sign, which usually includes the name and telephone number of the realtor, is ordinarily permanently attached to a stake (e.g., a metal pipe or rod) which can be driven into the ground.
Other types of signs require some information to be filled in. Such signs may include announcements of a transitory nature, such as a parking ban of a temporary nature, wherein the sign may include a printed message such as “No Parking From_to_” with the times denoting the start and the end of the parking ban filled in by hand in the blanks.
Portable billboards for announcing special occasions, such as birthdays and anniversaries, have become popular in recent years. Such a sign typically includes an upright easel with a supporting structure for removable letters. Such signs are frequently illuminated. Removable letters are inserted to spell out the desired message, e.g., “Happy Birthday, Pat”. Such signs have two objections: they are large (several feet wide and several feet high), ostentatious, and comparatively expensive to rent.
Signs for announcing special occasions are also commercially available. These fall generally into two categories: those in which the sign as sold to the user is affixed to a stake (e.g., by glue or staples), and those in which the sign is supplied without mounting materials (e.g., a stake and some means for securing the sign to the stake).
Plastic support assemblies for signs are commonly used today in the advertising of a business. The support assemblies often include a plastic support piece including fasteners.
Of the plastic sign post assemblies currently on the market, none provide the user with substantial strength and a quick assembly feature for mounting the sign in the field. There remains a need in the industry to provide a sign post assembly that provides an aesthetically pleasing advertisement which will not deteriorate or fall apart due to inclement weather.